50
by AmyVS7
Summary: The gang have to tackle an alien bee, what happens when one of them gets badly stung? Clyde/Rani


The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:

Pairing: Clyde/Rani

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: The gang have to tackle an alien bee, what happens when one of them gets stung? Will they recover and will romance blossom? Clyde/Rani

**50**

They were running. Running for their lives. Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani were in the middle of a woodland area, it was completely deserted apart from them and what Mr. Smith had managed to detect was in there, which they had quickly found out to be what was called the 50.

"But why the hell would this alien bee thing be called the 50?" Clyde asked, as they stopped for breath.

"Because of their sting" Sarah Jane answered him, holding a hand to her chest for a second as she caught her breath "If you get stung by one of them, you get 50 sting marks in the area. Very effective weapon, but it's extremely painful, to the point where you could almost pass out from the pain."

"Don't you think we should get out of here then?" Rani's voice got louder, as did the panic in her voice, as she pointed towards the bee heading towards them. It looked like any normal bee, but it was five times the size.

"I thought we had lost it!" shouted Luke, as they all began running again.

"So did I!" cried Sarah Jane, trying to think on her feet. Not yet knowing how they were going to defeat the creature.

They continued running until Rani tripped over a tree stump in the ground and fell to the floor, she cried out which made the others stop and turn around only for them to see the bee fly up to Rani and sting her leg before dropping on the floor beside her. Dead.

Rani gave an almighty scream in pain before bursting into tears, clutching her leg.

"Rani!" the three of them cried as they ran back up to her.

"Rani, it's okay" Clyde sat next to her and put his arm around her, Sarah Jane looking at her leg. A hole was present in her white tights where the bee had stung her.

"Rani, I need to make a bigger hole so I can get to the sting okay?"

All Rani could do was nod, she was trying her best not to scream again as the pain escalated, but she was crying her heart out. Sarah Jane began ripping the tights on her leg.

"You liked those tights and all, didn't you Rani, eh?" Clyde tried to make his friend smile; it worked for a few seconds as Rani reduced her sobbing.

"Rani, i've got to take the stinger out, okay? This is going to really hurt, i'm sorry" Sarah Jane looked at the young woman with a guilty look on her face.

"Just do it" Rani sobbed, just wanting to get it over with.

Sarah Jane took the stinger out, causing Rani to scream in agony again. She clung to Clyde who was holding onto her, trying to comfort her as best he could. Clyde could see that lots of little stings were forming on the red raw mark on Rani's thigh.

"Mum, what are we going to do about the 50?" Luke asked, looking at the creature dead on the ground.

"I'll send it back to its home planet" Sarah Jane got a device out of her pocket and aimed the beam on the 50 which teleported it away.

"Right Rani, let's get you home" said Sarah Jane, who moved back over to Clyde and Luke who were sat by Rani on the ground.

"Can you stand up Rani?" Clyde asked in concern. He could see she was physically crying through her pain, so Clyde decided to help her out. "Rani, you trust me, right?"

Rani nodded. Clyde then put his arm more securely around her back before putting his other arm under her legs and lifted her up into his arms. Rani gave a cry as her legs had been lifted, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"Clyde, we can help if you need it?" Sarah Jane offered.

But Clyde had already begun walking "No it's okay, I've got her."

"It's good to elevate the area where the sting is anyway... Clyde has the right idea" Luke said to his mum, before he followed Clyde, as did Sarah Jane.

They walked a matter of metres before Rani at first started crying loudly in pain again, before emitting a few loud screams and then she went as floppy as a rag doll in Clyde's arms.

"She's fainted!" Clyde cried, as he stopped to look at Rani.

"There's nothing we can do, we just have to wait for her to regain consciousness" Sarah Jane said, with much sadness in her voice.

"She's still breathing" Luke reassured Clyde and his mum, as he had checked Rani's pulse also.

"Right, we need to get Rani back to the car, and back to the attic as fast as we can!"

Clyde clung on to Rani as they rushed back to where they had left the car, a feeling of utter dread and worry was settled in Clyde's stomach as he carried a still unconscious Rani in his arms.

It took them almost ten minutes until they came out of the woodland area and found the car.

"How's Rani?" Luke asked as Sarah Jane unlocked the car.

"Still out of it" said a desperate sounding Clyde "Should she be unconscious for this long?"

"It's normal for this sort of sting" Sarah told the worried teen "Clyde, put Rani in the back and sit with her, try and keep her leg elevated a bit if you can."

"I'm on it" Clyde told her and positioned Rani on the back seat, and he sat next to her, putting her stung leg over his lap.

Within seconds of the others getting in the car, and Sarah Jane starting the engine, Rani awoke and gave a small moan and a slight cry as the pain hit home.

"You okay, Rani?" Sarah Jane asked as she glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

Rani cried "It hurts so much!" She looked at Clyde who had grabbed her hand as she had woken up.

"It's going to be okay Rani, we'll be back in the attic very soon. If you get any more pain just squeeze my hand, okay?"

Rani gave a smile despite her tears and small sobs.

"Thank-you" she said gratefully and shuffled herself up next to Clyde, she moved her left leg so it was fully over his lap now. She couldn't be sitting any closer to Clyde now if she tried, she may as well have been sitting in his lap. She snuggled her right arm around Clyde who put his arm around her, and wrapped the other around her stomach. Rani's head now nestled in the crook of Clyde's neck.

Sarah Jane saw them through her rear view mirror, she gave a grin at seeing them so cosy, but a cry of pain from Rani brought her back to reality and Sarah Jane stepped up a gear as she rushed them back home.

...

They took the twenty minute journey back to Bannerman Road; most of the journey was in silence, with the occasional cry of pain or the sobs coming from Rani, which were quickly followed with Clyde saying comforting words to soothe her.

Arriving home, Rani managed to get out of the car and Clyde once again insisted on carrying her into the house and up to the attic, placing her gently on the red sofa.

"There you go Rani, its okay, we'll sort you out now, no worries" he took hold of her hand as he grabbed a chair and sat next to the sofa.

"Right Luke, can you go and get me a damp flannel and wrap it in ice and bring that up and some ibuprofen" Sarah Jane ordered her son who was gone as quick as a flash.

Sarah Jane then spent a few moments looking through some boxes until she found what she was looking for.

"Here, Rani this is some cream specially designed for stings by the 50. It's going to hurt for a few seconds, but it'll help with the pain and the swelling okay?"

"Okay" replied Rani, weakly.

Sarah Jane looked at the sting area; it was a sting the size of the base of a mug on her thigh, the very red circle showed lots of miniscule red dots, 50 to be exact. Sarah Jane opened the cream and rubbed it onto the area.

Rani cried again and squeezed Clyde's hand tightly as the cream came into contact with the 50 stings.

"That's it, good girl, all done" Sarah Jane touched Rani's arm "That'll make it much better I promise" she gave a small smile. "The pain lasts longer than normal bee stings, it'll be better by the morning though don't you worry."

"Thanks Sarah Jane" Rani told her gratefully.

"You just stay there and get some rest, I'm sure Clyde will keep an eye on you." Sarah Jane gave a sweet smile.

"You try stopping me" Clyde replied with a concerned smile at Rani, who looked at Clyde with grateful, yet surprised, eyes. Clyde was never normally this clingy.

Luke returned and passed the flannel containing the ice and the ibuprofen, Rani took the medication with some water that Luke had also brought up, before she got the flannel containing the ice and put it on her leg. Within moments she was beginning to feel a lot better.

Not long later Clyde helped Sarah Jane cook something for them all to eat, whilst Luke stayed with Rani to keep an eye on her and to keep her company. The food was done soon enough and Clyde brought up Rani's serving of lasagne onto a tray with a drink.

"Thanks Clyde, it looks amazing!" and it tasted amazing too.

Rani fell asleep on the sofa not long after she had eaten. Clyde continued to sit by her on the chair, occasionally brushing the hair out of her face but most of the time he kept hold of her hand, just watching her sleep.

Sarah Jane and Luke were watching him with sweet smiles.

"Clyde" Sarah Jane said quietly so as not to disturb Rani "You know, she's going to be fine."

"I know" replied Clyde.

"You did a good job with Rani today, you being so concerned over her, it's rather touching."

"She's my friend, I don't want any harm coming to her."

Sarah Jane smiled "I know you don't. Rani's one very lucky girl." Sarah Jane left him to it.

Clyde turned to look back at Rani, thinking that he must like her as more than a friend ... and this is what had taken him to finally realise it.

Three hours had passed since Rani had fallen asleep. Sarah Jane had just come off the phone and had now returned back into the attic.

"Clyde, that was Gita on the phone. I told her what happened; she just thinks Rani was stung by a normal bee. I said we'd take her home."

"Okay, I'll take her home if you want, then I can head off home myself?" Clyde offered.

"If you don't mind?"

"Course not" then Clyde turned back to Rani who was still sleeping peacefully "Rani" he said quietly a few times, then she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

Clyde smiled affectionately "Hey you, you've been out of it for three hours."

"I'm sorry" blushed Rani "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your rest...anyway your mum's been on the phone, I'm going to take you home."

"Oh you don't need to Clyde" Rani sat up and moved to the edge of the sofa "It's okay I can walk by myse...whoa!" she had attempted to stand up and walk about, but she went off balance, a good thing Clyde was there to catch her.

"The cream will make your leg a bit stiff Rani, you might need some help walking" Sarah Jane told her.

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not" Clyde said, determined. Still keeping his arm around Rani.

Rani felt in no fit state to argue and so said goodbye to Sarah Jane and Luke before she walked back to her house, Clyde with his arm around her back helping her every step of the way. Clyde knocked on the door of Rani's house, a very anxious Gita answered it.

"Oh Rani, are you okay my darling?"

Rani grinned "Yeah I'm fine mum, there's no need to fuss. It was just a bee sting!"

"Still...I want you off to bed, go and get some rest."

"Yes mum" Rani sighed but couldn't help but smile, then she turned to Clyde "Thanks for helping me" she gave him a big hug and Clyde kissed the side of her head as he said "Call me if you need me."

"I'll be fine" Rani laughed, before she headed up the stairs.

"Thanks for taking care of her Clyde, it means a lot that Rani's got good friend's like you."

Clyde smiled "Just doing my bit. Anyway I best be off, if Rani needs anything just call me."

"Thanks Clyde" Gita smiled as she watched the young lad go. Before she went upstairs to deal with her daughter.

...

The following morning dawned brightly, a Sunday morning at that. Clyde was never normally up early on a Sunday, but he had someone he wanted to see.

He arrived at the Chandra house at not long after 10am, Gita answered the door.

"Clyde!" she looked very much surprised "Up at this time on a Sunday? That's not like you."

Clyde chuckled "Well I wanted to check Rani was okay, and I brought her these" he showed he had a card and what looked like a bag of grapes, but there were hardly any left.

Gita beamed "Oh that's thoughtful of you, come in, she's still in bed but she's awake. Go on up."

"Thanks" Clyde headed upstairs and knocked on Rani's bedroom door.

"Come in" Rani called and was surprised when she saw who it was on the other side, but she beamed, sitting up properly in bed "Clyde? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you of course" he came over, sat on the bed and gave her a brief hug before asking "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thank-you" Rani smiled "There must be something wrong with you though, up before midday on a Sunday? Must be a new record!"

"Well I got up early to get you these" he handed her the bag of grapes.

Rani looked bemused "Where are they all?"

Clyde scratched his head "Yeah...sorry about that, got a bit peckish on the way over here."

Rani just laughed and shook her head.

"And I was up early anyway, making you this" he handed her an envelope.

Rani opened it eagerly to see it was a Get Well Soon card. Inside Clyde had written "_Rani, I hope you feel better soon. Next time keep away from the bees! Clyde x'_

"Thank-you" Rani reached over and hugged him "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, I'm fine really."

"I didn't like seeing you ill yesterday, it was horrible...it made me realise how important you are to me."

Rani blushed "That's so sweet of you, Clyde...and I'm sure I'd be the same if something similar happened to you, god forbid."

Clyde plucked up his courage to say "Rani...I was thinking...when you're better again... maybe you and me could go out ... y'know cinema or bowling or...out for something to eat? Anything you like."

"What, just you and me?"

Clyde blushed scarlet red "Yeah...if you like?"

Rani showed her surprise "Clyde Langer, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I might be" Clyde didn't think he could feel anymore embarrassed "What would you think if I was?"

"I think ... yeah i think I would like that" Now it was Rani's turn to blush "Yeah i'll go out with you."

Clyde breathed a sigh of relief "Great" he beamed "Cool, right ... well ... I uh..." he stood up from the bed "I promised Luke a game of footie, so I'd best be off...i'll uh...see you later ... maybe?"

"Sure ... and Clyde" he looked at her eagerly, Rani was grinning "Don't stay away too long" she motioned for him to come closer and Rani kissed his cheek. Clyde blushed and kissed hers too before giving her one last look, a smile plastering his face as he left her room and closed the door.

Rani beamed and giggled to herself before she lay back in bed, attempting to get some more sleep. But knowing she wouldn't. Despite the bee sting, she couldnt be happier.

...

_I'd love a review! :D_

_I dreamt most of this actually, and i ended up turning it into a fic :) Also i worked it around the number '50' as this is my 50th fanfic! :O I can't believe it! :D_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am declaring this month of October as Clyde/Rani (Clani) month! And i'll be writing as many fics for Clyde/Rani as i can within the month, ending up with a halloween themed fic for them on 31st October :D Any ideas, themes, something you want to see/think is a good idea...let me know and i'll credit you :D xxx_


End file.
